1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic process tracking device, and, in particular, to an apparatus for presenting an output with minimal effects of the compromise between providing precision and stability and being capable of responding to rapid changes without any apparent perturbations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many industries, it is desirous to measure the density or level of a process material through or over a conduit or conveyor. It is desirous to isolate the measuring means from the material being measured. One solution to the problem has been the use of a nuclear emitter of gamma rays to be mounted in proximity to the container of the material. A sensing device is located appropriately to receive the gamma rays that pass through the material to be examined.
Previously, the output of the sensing device was filtered to minimize the statistical nature of the radiation. This led to inaccuracies in the output as well as to improper operation of devices utilizing such output to operate control devices in response to the sensed signal during rapid changes in the material parameter being measured.